TTM (Teka-Teki Malfoy)
by RabbitPath
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiba tiba memiliki ide iseng untuk mengerjai siswa kutu buku Hermione Granger. Ia memberikan sebuah botol kecil kumal yang berisi pesan dan teka-teki di dalamnya. Keduanya tidak menyangka botol ini akan memberikan memori yang menyenangkan.
1. Botol Kecil

Seluruh tokoh merupakan hasil karya dri J.K Rowling, penulis buku Harry Potter (semua juga tau)

**TTM**

**(Teka Teki Malfoy)**

* * *

Hari Senin pagi, dimana burung burung beterbangan dan matahari semangat untuk mengeluarkan cahayanya. Awal yang baik untuk memulai hari dan aktifitas sehari hari di dunia sihir. Hari ini merupakan hari keberangkatan murid-murid Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru.

Draco Malfoy, salah satu murid populer di Hogwarts karena selain ia; berasal dari keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal elit luar baisa dengan gaya berpakaian kelas dunia, konflik hebohnya dengan _the hot boy who lived_—Harry Potter, dan seorang seeker beken dengan sapu terbang mewah, ia juga memiliki paras tampan yang bisa membuat para wanita diam tak bergerak tanpa jampi jerat.

Baru saja ia selesai membersihkan dirinya dan dia menatap dirinya sendiri ke cermin. Dia tampak sempurna untuk jadi santapan wanita-wanita muda. Tidak ada lemak lemak dan selulit yang mengganggu tubuhnya. Tapi Malfoy adalah pangeran dingin slytherin, banyaknya gadis yang mendekatinya, ia pasti akan mengacuhkannya.

Dia lalu menuju kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah botol kecil kosong, koran, dan tongkatnya di atas meja. Muncullah pikiran jahilnya sebagai seorang slytherin untuk mengerjai teman temannya nanti di sekolah. Percaya atau tidak saudara saudara sekalian, Malfoy adalah seorang yang kreatif, dari umur lima tahun ia memang tidak menang lomba mewarnai atau pukul pinata seperti teman temannya tapi ia membuat karya seni tiga dimensi naga-makan-tanaman dari daun daun gugur di halaman belakang real estate rumahnya untuk persembahan kado pada hari ibu. Ibunya sangat suka hadiah itu dan mentransfigurasinya menjadi naga penajaga taman hingga sekarang. Tapi Draco jadi bingung sendiri kenapa dia harus membuat naga pada saat itu. Kalau dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia mungkin akan membuat king-kong yang kemudian dapat dilatih menjadi hewan profit besar dalam proyek film layar lebar. Pikiran _the gold digger _ini tentu saja menurun dari bapaknya yang juga seorang yang kaya dan salah satu fashionista di dunia sihir. Kata _Fabulous_ cukup mendeskripsikannya.

Lalu, seperti sihir cahaya Lumos, idenya tiba tiba muncul pada seorang gadis kutu se kutu kutunya buku yaitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione.

" Tahun ini, si mudblood Granger akan merasakan cinta," katanya sambil tertawa seperti—lagi lagi—bapaknya, mulai sibuk untuk membuat 'sesuatu' kedalam botol tersebut.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Achoo!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hermione?"

"Ah tidak apa apa mum, aku juga heran kenapa aku bersin"

"Mungkin seseorang sedang membicarakanmu diluar sana sayang,"

Di sini—tepatnya dunia Muggle—suasana yang mirip juga terjadi. Hermione Granger, murid perempuan teladan dengan skor prestasi cemerlang yang menjadikannya juara umum tahun lalu, bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya yang tercinta. Ia mengambil sarapan yang disiapkan oleh ibunya. Ia sudah sangat sangat siap untuk menerima mata pelajaran yang baru. Hatinya berbunga bunga dan rasanya ingin segera melompat ke kereta. Baginya, pelajaran di dunia sihir ialah suplemen kesenangan untuk kehidupan mudanya.

Tapi belakangan Hermione mengalami mimpi teraneh dalam hidupnya, ia memelihara naga yang liar namun ia menjadi ksatria yang berhasil menjinakkan naga tersebut. Saat bangun Hermione kaget dan merasa tampaknya ia dirasuki mimpi Hagrid tapi lalu ia berpikir mungkin karena Hermione memiliki rambut super keriting dan frizzly seperti Hagrid, dan mimpi orang orang berambut keriting memang seperti itu. Hermione jadi panasaran apakah penyanyi di dunia muggle, Beyonce, yang juga memiliki rambut keriting mengalami mimpi hal yang sama seperti Hermione.

"Tetap fokus Hermione, kau masih akan menjadi yang terbaik tahun ini,"

Setelah melewati peron sembilan tiga per empat, Hermione langsung dipanggil oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione, sebelah sini!" kata Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hermione langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua makin tampan, bagaimana liburan kalian?" kata Hermione sambil mulai masuk kedalam kereta mereka.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di Privet Drive. Tapi kata katamu pagi ini mencerahkan hariku Hermione, sungguh," sahut Harry sambil tersenyum. Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya karena bagaimanapun juga dia kan selebriti hogwarts.

"Aku dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Fred. Sialan, dia hampir membuat kakiku pincang!" Ron menggerutu, tapi Hermione tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan kepada Ron seakan-akan berkata "memang begitulah kakak mu itu kan"

Ron yang menerima senyuman Hermione, mendadak merasa malu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Hermione entah bagaimana dengan magisnya dan ajaibnya dia terlihat lebih cantik dan hangat. Mungkin karena kini mereka mulai jadi ABG dan apapun rasanya jadi terasa 'lebih'. Daun yang jatuh terasa dramatis. Burung hantu itu dramatis. Kereta ini dramatis. Harry dramatis. Eh tetapi Harry _kan_ memang dramatis.

Ron jadi salah tingkah, dan dia melihat ke arah Harry yang ternyata juga memandang Hermione dari tadi. Rasanya Harry juga merasa Hermione hari ini berbeda.

"Kalian kenapa?" kata Hermione kepada Ron dan Harry.

Keduanya langsung kaget dan mengatakan hal yang sama:

"Tidak Hermione, tidak apa apa,"

Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts lalu berangsur normal sampai Lee Jordan membawa labah labah kedalam kompartemen mereka. Ron mengalami mimpi buruk dalam dunia nyata, dan saat si kembar Weasley melihat Harry dan Hermione yang khawatir dengan Ron, mereka hanya berkata "_Let the fun begin_!"

-x-x-x-x-x

Saat pukul 12 siang, wanita yang membawa troli penuh permen dan coklat datang untuk menawarkan apa saja yang mau mereka beli. Ron membeli banyak coklat kodok untuk melupakan teror singkat tapi mematikan dari labah labah Lee Jordan, dan Harry membeli beberapa batang coklat juga. Hermione, bingung mau membeli apa sehingga memakan waktu agak lama untuk memilih makanan camilan. Hingga akhirnya, datanglah murid beken slytherin.

"Halo, Granger. Sudah begitu terlalu lamakah kau liburan hingga sulit untuk berpikir, bahkan membeli camilan saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Apa yang akan terjadi pada ujian nanti kalau begini? "

Berdiri di depannya seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dengan wajah pucat dan runcing, dengan mata perak dan bibirnya yang tipis. Hermione mau tak mau diam membeku juga. Ia lalu berpikir secara diam diam dan amat hati-hati bahwa Draco Malfoy benar benar tumbuh menjadi pria paling menyebalkan dan paling tampan. Pagi ini dia bilang Harry dan Ron juga makin tampan, tapi untuk Malfoy, tampannya ini, juara!

"Apa kau tuli ?!" Malfoy meninggikan suaranya

Hermione kaget dan langsung sadar kembali dari angan-angannya sesaat.

"Apakah kepintaranku ini masuk kedalam urusan _The Malfoys_?" kata Hermione dengan gayanya yang sok, membalas perkataan Malfoy.

Malfoy tidak membalas perkataan Hermione, tapi ia melemparkan sesuatu ke Hermione. Botol kecil berisi cairan, dan botol ini diikat dengan tali. Hermione merasa aneh sekali dan curiga.

"Kau memberikanku sebuah botol kecil? Kau pikir a-"

"Analisa apa ini dan buktikan padaku kalau kau memang yang terbaik. Ataukah, kau terlalu curiga dan takut? Mungkin aku berlebihan menantangmu melakukan hal ini, seharusnya aku suruh saja Goyle," kata Malfoy sambil menyeringai ke arah Hermione.

Dia merasa menang, berhasil membalas kata kata si pintar, dan si pintar yang sok-tahu-segalanya-sampai-ujung-dunia ini pasti akan termakan taktiknya. Dan itu seratus persen benar _bung_.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan Goyle, dan aku tahu kau pasti sangat putus asa dan tidak bisa tahu apa isi dalam botol ini, akan kuberi tahu kau dengan sangat detil apa ini, Mmmmalllffooyy"

Hermione membalas dengan melambat-lambatkan kata 'Malfoy'-nya. Malfoy sendiri malah terkekeh karena entah mengapa hal tersebut menjadi sangat lucu.

"_Alright_, nona tahu segalanya. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah tahu apa itu, Granggggeeerrr," kata Malfoy lalu tertawa dan pergi dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkibar. Hermione merasa seperti berada pada lokasi casting iklan shampoo.

Saat Hermione masuk kembali dan duduk, Harry dan Ron jelas langsung menyemprot Hermione dengan berbagai pertanyaan, seperti semprotan sabun membersihkan jendela.

"Apa itu?"

"Botol dan talinya"

"Aduh Hermione, itu _sih_ aku juga tahu. Maksudku isi dari botol itu apa?"

"Entahlah aku dapat ini dari Malfoy. Dan bagus atau tidaknya isi cairan ini, akan kuteliti nanti. Sialan tadi dia menyamakan aku dengan Goyle, apa sih miripnya aku dengan dia? Apa aku terlihat seperti babi panggang?"

Ron meledak tertawa karena ia langsung membayangkan Hermione jadi babi panggang dengan rambut keriting.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, mereka menurunkan barang barang mereka dan mulai masuk ke asrama. Hermione melirik Malfoy. Malfoy tidak bersama kedua bodyguard babi-nya dari tadi pagi dan dia lebih sering sendiri. Apakah yang terjadi dengannya? Tapi Hermione membuang jauh jauh pikiran tentang malfoy karena dia tahu toh tidak akan keluar di ujian. Sia-sia sekali memikirkan orang itu. Tapi, dia memang ganteng _banget_!

Pesta awal masuk dimulai, dan aula langsung dipenuhi oleh seluruh murid. Seluruh guru berada di meja tinggi bagian depan dan mereka bersuka cita menyanyikan lagu Hogwarts. Setelah wejangan dari penyihir tua yang sinting namun jenius—Professor Dumbeldore—akhirnya mereka mulai memakan santapan yang terhidang.

Malfoy di meja slytherin mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Crabbe dan Goyle terlihat asyik makan paha kalkun sambil bisik bisik dan melihat ke arah Ron.

"Pastilah mereka merencanakan sesuatu terhadapku," kata Ron. Ternyata Ron juga menyadarinya.

"Jangan dipedulikan Ron, mereka kan cuman besar badan," Hermione menjawab enteng sambil mulai mencoba makan kentang didepannya.

"Ini enak sekali!"

Setelah selesai makan, Harry dan Ron mulai pergi ke asrama mereke masing masing. Mereka mengantuk sekali dan rasanya ingin cepat cepat tidur. Kaki mereka berat seperti terikat oleh langan Hagrid. Pastilah. Sangat. Berat.

"Ayo Hermione, aku ngantuk luar biasa. Rasanya aku tidak tahu besk pagi masih akan banguna tau tidak," Ron berbicara dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Ah, kalian mungkin duluan saja. Aku ada urusan dulu dengan Professor Snape,"

"Hah, mau apa kau?" tanya Harry.

Harry langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mungkin rasanya Hermione akan PDKT terhadap Professor Snape. Walaupun Snape memang _cool _dan memiliki rambut seperti vokalis band muggle John Lennon, tapi Harry tahu Hermione _kan_ bisa menghitung senjang umur juga. Dan lagi Harry yakin selera Hermione tidak sejelek itu kok.

"Ingat kan tentang botol yang tadi Malfoy berikan kepadaku? Aku akan menanyakannya pada Snape. Siapa tahu itu jebakan, dan jika memang benar itu jebakan, aku akan memberitahu Snape itu dari Malfoy. Aku tidak sembrono akan langsung menganalisa cairan aneh yang tiba tiba diberikan oleh si..."

Omongan Hermione terhenti. Tadinya Hermione mau bilang Malfoy 'tengik' tapi Malfoy tidak tengik, dia wangi essens seperti hutan pada musim dingin dan dia juga tidak jelek.

"Malfoy?" Ron membantu kebingungan Hermione. Ron merasa Hermione hari ini amat aneh.

"Ah ya dia—terserah sebutannya—aku akan ke Professor Snape. Kalian duluan saja, sampai bertemu di asrama," kata Hermione.

Maka Harry dan Ron berpisah dengan Hermione.

Saat Hermione membalikkan badan dan mau menuju professor Snape, ia melihat Snape sedang berbicara dengan Malfoy.

"Oh tidak! Aku terlambat melangkah! Sial! Kalau begini mana bisa aku mengadu. Jangan-jangan Malfoy sudah duluan memfitnah Hermione dengan melapor pada snape bahwa Hermione membawa cairan terlarang yang mungkin sejenis narkoba dunia sihir. Astaga! Aku tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Siapa yang akan jadi juara umum nantinya?"

Hermione menggumam dalam hati tak henti hentinya. Khawatir sekali. Ia juga tidak berhenti menatap Malfoy dan Snape, dan tak disangka sangka, Malfoy melihat Hermione. Bukan melihat seperti melihat batu atau bunga-bunga di taman, tapi ia memandang Hermione dengan dalam. Tatapan tajam dari mata keperakannya melihat ke dalam diri Hermione, dan Hermione langsung merasakan jantungnya terpacu dan mukanya pasti merah seperti rambut Ron. Ia berdebar-debar dan mau tak mau jadi membatu dan salah tingkah. Malfoy lalu memberi isyarat kepada hermione, tangannya menunjuk perlahan ke arah pintu besar keluar dari aula. Itu berarti Malfoy ingin menemui Hermione setelah ia mengobrol dengan Snape.

Anehnya Hermione nurut saja isyarat Malfoy tersebut. Astaga, apa yang terjadi sih?! Hermione menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan bersandar di dinding luar aula, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang, rasanya ia mau meledak saat itu juga. Lalu ia menutup matanya dan menggumam lagi pada dirinya sendiri

"Tenang Hermione, rileks, kau tidak merasakan apa apa, itu cuman sesaat saja karena mungkin kau sangat khawatir tadi,"

"Halo Granger,"

Alangkah kagetnya saat ia membuka mata, wajah Malfoy sudah ada di depan wajah Hermione. Sangat dekat bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kini Hermione benar benar melihat mata perak Malfoy yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya itu, kulitnya sangat mulus dan pucat, bentuk wajahnya lancip dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya yang disibak kebelakang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang "tinggi". Hermione, mau tak mau, jadi berdebar debar lagi dan sekarang rasanya makin ingin meledak.

"A-a.. menyingkir dariku!" Hermione mendorong Malfoy jauh jauh. Agak sedih juga.

"Ouch. Kenapa kau? Wajahmu merah sekali? Kau mulai mabuk sekarang?" ejek Malfoy

Hermione diam seribu bahasa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia mabuk karena Malfoy.

"Ah, aku baru teringat untuk apa aku disini. Botol kecilku tadi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah ditipu, Granger. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melapor pada Snape, dan ya benar, aku memang sudah tahu apa isi botol itu. Sedikit petunjuk saja kuberikan kepadamu. Itu adalah pesan," kata Malfoy

"Untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku? Sebegitu sulitnya kah kau menulis hingga harus memberikan seperti ini kepadaku? Dan apa maksudmu kau memberikan pesan kepadaku? Dan kenapa harus AKU?" Hermione bingung sekali. Dia tidak mengerti apa mau Malfoy.

"Karena kau spesial, Granger. Kau adalah keturunan muggle yang paling aku benci dan aku kagumi."

Hermione rasanya ingin mimisan. _Slytherin prince_ yang anti muggle dan jelas-jelas membenci Hermione, baru saja menyanjungnya tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana aku membaca pesan cairmu ini?"

"Tentu saja kau meminumnya , Jenius,"

Hermione entah mengapa pernah mendengar dialog ini sebelumnya entah dari film apa. Malfoy langsung pergi sambil menyibakkan jubahnya. Hermione tersungkur di lantai. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi dia benar benar bertekad dan memutuskan ia harus tahu apa isi pesan Malfoy dalam botol itu.


	2. Dibawah Bulan Purnama

**Chapter 2**

**Dibawah Bulan Purnama**

* * *

"Hermione!"

Ron mengaburkan lamunan Hermione dari botol kecil dan kumal bertali itu. Nyatanya, walaupun sudah sekitar tiga hari botol itu ditangannya, dan ia tahu dari Malfoy bahwa isinya adalah pesan yang bisa dibaca jika ia meminumnya, Hermione masih belum berani untuk melakukan itu.

"Aduh, aku sungguh frustasi. Aku ingin tahu apa isi botol ini Ron,"

"Minum sajalah kalau begitu. Aku yakin itu bukan racun. Kalaupun itu racun, tentu otomatis dia akan dikeluarkan lalu aku dan Harry mungkin akan berpesta pora karena tidak ada lagi Malfoy,"

"Dan aku akan mati Ron,"

"Ah.."

Ron bengong lalu berpura pura sibuk dengan Scabbers. Tikus botak yang kolot itu nyatanya tidur tak bergerak. Hermione akhirnya memutuskan ia akan segera meminumnya setelah ia belajar penangkal racun siang ini di mata pelajaran ramuan. Kalau sudah menguasai pembuatan itu, Hermione berani minum one shot sekalipun. Yang penting, minimalisasi dulu resiko. Kalau dia mati, siapa nanti yang akan jadi juara umum? Pertanyaan ini akan sering muncul.

Setelah selesai dari pelajaran ramuan bersama Professor Snape, Hermione tersenyum dan akhirnya ia akan memuaskan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahunya terhadap botol merica sialan itu. Ron dan Harry merasa Hermione berbeda karena biasanya ia akan menggerutu dan kesal setiap keluar dari kelas ramuan akibat tangannya yang selalu mengacung ke atas tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Snape. Sampai Hermione berotot, keram, atau jadi atlet acung tangan pun, Snape akan selalu mengabaikannya. Begitulah sistem belajar Snape. Tapi hari ini Hermione tampak bahagia.

Sesampainya di asrama, Hermione mengangkat botol bertali itu dan bersiap meminumnya.

"Semoga aku tidak apa-apa, kalau aku nanti kenapa-napa, aku bersumpah akan memberikan satu ton bom kotoran di muka Malfoy,"

Hermione lalu meminumnya, dan benar benar one shot. Langsung habis. Ia merasa cairan yang masuk ke kerongkongannya itu dingin dan amat ringan seperti meminum alkohol. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pusing dan pandangannya sangat kabur, dan lalu, dia berada di sebuah taman indah dengan gazebo dan kolam kecil di pinggirnya. Tapi, yang dia pikirkan adalah '_mana sih pesannya ?!_'

"Hai, Granger"

Suara rendah dengan sedikit husky itu mengagetkannya. Astaga. Bahkan dalam pesan itu, Malfoy tetap ada. Dia begitu narsis sampai sampai untuk menyampaikan pesan saja wajahnya harus muncul. Memangnya ini apa? majalah _The Malfoys_ edisi bulan Februari dalam botol? Tapi Hermione mau tak mau asyik saja melihat wajah Malfoy yang muncul ini, karena ia memang sekali lagi memang amat amat tampan. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya dan berkata pada Malfoy fana

"Oke. Apa maksud ini semua, dan apa pesanmu?"

Malfoy fana itu menunjuk ke atas, dan Hermione melihat awan dilangit membentuk kata-kata

_Tahukah kau, Naga dan kilat tidak pernah akur?_

_Seekor singa tidak akan pernah mengerti kisah mereka_

_Karena singa hanya senang menatap kilat_

_Naga ini memiliki emas di dalam jantungnya_

_Tahukah kau, bahwa naga tidak pernah bisa dijinakkan?_

_Tetapi ia bisa sedikit lunak_

_Ketika bertemu bulan pada pandangan pertama_

Hermione yang sudah bingung, kembali semakin bingung. Apa maksudnya kata-kata ini? Apakah ini teka-teki? Apakah ini tebak-tebakan yang berhadiah?

"Kau pasti akan berkata kalau kemasan pesanku ini sangat keren kan, Granger?" kata Malfoy fana sambil berjalan ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum. Hermione jadi gugup, debaran yang ia rasakan saat bersama Maldoy di aula beberapa hari yang lalu mulai terasa lagi. Tapi ia menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, tentu kuakui. Tapi untuk apa kau repot-repot begini sih. Dan bagaimana kau membuat semua ini?"

Hermione sesungguhnya memang tertarik dan amat kagum atas kemampuan Malfoy membuat pesan ilusi dalam botol ini. Ia sendiri belum tentu dapat membuatnya.

"Karena aku kagum padamu Hermione. Kaulah yang menginspirasiku. Tapi kalau kau lebih pintar, kau pasti akan mengingat kata-kata di awan tadi kan"

"Apa, aku rasa itu tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kalimat yang panjang dan membingungkan.. dan.. dan aku tidak bawa perkamen dan pena!"

Malfoy meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya. Hermione ini kenapa sih, dia biasanya pintar dan cekatan tapi dikasih pesan begini saja ia mendadak tidak bisa apa-apa seperti tersesat dalam banjir bandang. Tapi Malfoy fana ini menyimpukan ia menemukan Hermione menjadi lucu begini tentu saja, karena ketampanannya. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Yah, aku yakin kau bisa mengingatnya. Kau kan pintar sekali,"

Hermione malu. Wajahnya langsung merah lagi. Malfoy sudah memujinya berkali kali dan di dalam dunia pesan ilusi ini, ia bersikap amaaat manis seperti anak anjing kepada majikannya. Ingin sekali Hermione membawa Malfoy fana ini ke dunia nyata dan membiarkan Malfoy yang nyata dimakan belut danau atau labah-labah milik Hagrid. Tapi Hermione tahu itu semua ilegal (?)

Ketika Hermione selesai menghafal tulisan awan awan tadi, ia merasa badannya tertarik kebelakang, dan sedetik kemudian ia kemballi ke kursi dalam asramanya. Woah. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione memanggil Harry yang—pas sekali—baru saja turun dari ruangan asrama putra.

"Ada apa Hermione? Kenapa kau? Kenapa pipimu merona?" Harry penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hermione belakangan ini.

"Aku tahu persaanmu saat kau tersedot masuk kedalam buku harian Tom Riddle! Asyik sekali, seperti akhir pada Roller Coaster!"

Harry hanya bisa bengong dan melongo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Astaga Hermione, kurasa ia mengerjaimu, sungguh." Kata Ron dengan ekspresi '_Oh my Merlin'._

Hermione baru saja selesai menceritakan isi dalam botol itu kepada Harry dan Ron. Dua anak laki-laki ini memebrikan ekspresi yang sama, sedikit kesal dan tampaknya agak kecewa bercampur khawatir dengan situasi yang terjadi. Tapi Harry sedikit tersenyum setelah Hermione bilang isi teka-teki dalam botol itu.

"Aku masih bingung apa sebenarnya maksud tulisan awan tadi ya?"

"Aku tahu dalam sekali baca. Aku bahkan amat mengerti," sahut Harry.

Hermione sebenarnya bisa bertanya pada Harry apa isi pesan itu tapi ia terlalu gengsi, karena ia biasanya yang duluan serba tahu. Maka ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke perpustakaan

"Baiklah, jangan beritahu aku Harry, aku bersumpah aku bisa memecahkannya!" kata Hermione sambil pergi.

Harry hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu pesan itu menunjukkan suatu tempat.

"Apa sih maksud pesan itu? Kau benar benar tahu?" tanya Ron

"Tentu saja. Itu mudah ditebak. Yang pasti aku mungkin akan meminjamkan Jubah Gaibku pada Hermione malam ini,"

Sementara itu di asrama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy duduk santai diruang rekreasi Slytherin, diatas sofa luxury berwarna hitam ia duduk dengan anggun dan menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan berpikir dalam-dalam '_Granger pasti sudah tahu isi pesan itu. Langkah selanjutnya, persiapan malam ini'_

Draco lalu melangkah menaiki tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Pansy Parkinson. Mereka berpandangan dan Pansy tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Pansy. Dengan amat pelan dan menggoda, ia berbisik "bisakah kau tidak memblokir jalan?" Pansy langsung minggir dan merapat ke dinding dan Draco menuju ke atas, ke kamar anak laki-laki. Begitulah cara ia menghadapi para wanita yang menggila. Ia hanya butuh satu gerakan mantap untuk menaklukkan mereka, dan bam! Semua wanita itu akan kelepek kelepek didepannya seperti cacing Flobber.

Sementara itu Hermione yang di perpustakaan sibuk mencoreti perkamennya, menganalisa. Ia sudah hampir menemukan jawabannya, dan sepertinya teka-teki itu adalah kisah Malfoy. Nama Draco dari Draco Malfoy adalah si Naga, dan kilat itu pastilah Harry, karena mereka berdua kan tidak pernah akur. Hermione tidak yakin singa yang dimaksud dalam teka-teki itu apa, tapi mungkin iini adalah dirinya, dan yang lebih asyik lagi di teka-teki itu ada emas yang berarti nantinya akan ada hadiah atau semacamnya. Hermione tersenyum dan terus asyik menganalisa. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu, ia harus menuju tempat dimana bulan purnama jelas terlihat dari kastil. Tentu saja itu menara astronomi, bangunan tertinggi di Hogwarts itu bisa menyajikan pemandangan langit apa saja.

Hal yang aneh dan menarik berikutnya bagi Hermione adalah, sepertinya Malfoy sedikit curhat di pesan itu. Dan keliahatnnya, Naga ini amat kesepian. '_Karena Singa hanya senang menatap Kilat'_. Apakah si Naga juga ingin ditatap oleh Singa? Hermione langsung menggeleng dan menggumam

"Itu tidak mungkin, mana mau si Malfoy ditatap singa perpustakaan sepertiku,"

Tapi mau tak mau muka Hermione merona juga. Astaga, belum apa-apa dia sudah mabuk kepayang karena teringat lagi kata kata Malfoy yang memuji Hermione. Duh.

Setelah seluruh pelajarannya berakhir dan waktunya istirahat, Hermione bersiap untuk menuju menara astronomi. Entah mengapa ia sangat memedulikan penampilan, bahkan ia menata rambutnya yang biasanya frizzly dan acak-acakan menjadi rapi. Saat ia mengendap melewati ruang rekreasi, dilihatnya Harry yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Wajah Harry mengernyit dan heran.

_'Kenapa dia rapi amat? Memangnya dia mau kencan malam?'_ gumam Harry dalam hati. Tapi Harry tahu Hermione kan anti langgar peraturan. Tidak mungkin ia begini demi kencan malam. Lagipula Hermione kan belum punya teman kencan.

"Ini, kau pasti membutuhkannya," kata Harry sambil memberikan jubah gaib milik ayahnya—yang sekarang miliknya—ke Hermione.

"Ah terima kasih Harry, ternyata kau memang sudah tahu isinya ya?" kata Hermione sambil mulai menggunakan jubahnya.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kilat di Hogwarts?" kata Harry nyengir

Hermione memutar matanya. Dia dan Malfoy agak mirip narsisnya. Setelah menggunakan jubahnya, Hermione langsung keluar dan menuju menara astronomi.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara itu Draco Malfoy, si pemberi teka-teki juga sudah berada di menara astronomi. Hanya saja ia tidak berada di dalamnya, ia diatas menara itu. Terbang menggunakan sapu terbangnya. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih, matching dengan warna rambutnya. Tentu saja ia disana karena menunggu Granger. Tapi ia kaget sekali, ternyata saat Hermione datang ke menara astronomi, ia menggunakan jubah gaib (Malfoy tahu karena Hermione tiba-tiba muncul).

"Sialan! Harusnya aku sudah menduga duluan!" kata Malfoy diatas sapu.

Tujuan Malfoy sebenarnya ialah menjebak Hermione agar ketahuan Flich bahwa Hermione keluyuran dimalam hari dan dilaporkan ke McGonagall untuk diberi detensi setelah ia termakan oleh pesan dalam botol itu. Tapi Malfoy lupa kalau Hermione kan bisa meminjam jubah gaib milik Harry. Ia jadi kesal sendiri dan meninju udara dengan tangannya. Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Ia mengintip hati-hati sekali, dari atas atap ruang astronomi. Dan dia menemukannya_, si Granger_. Malfoy merasa aneh karena Hermione sangat cantik malam ini, ia terus memperhatikannya dan tanpa sadar mukanya memerah dengan sendirinya. Ia meletakkan sapunya pelan pelan dan duduk diatas atap, memperhatikan Hermione detil sekali.

"Dia cantik,"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan dari wanita yang ia pandang. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun, bahkan, letak jatuhnya rambut Hermione tidak salah, dan gerakan gelisahnya membuat karakternya menjadi lucu. Malfoy jadi bingung sendiri dia ini sebenarnya sedang apa. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ia mengambil sapunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan, menemui Hermione yang daritadi berjalan mondar mandir seperti seterikaan ibu rumah tangga di pagi hari Senin.

"A-a.. Malfoy?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Sedang berbicara denganmu,"

"Bukan, maksudku, aduuh sudahlah,"

Keduanya terdiam. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi mereka sama sama mengagumi fisik lawan bicaranya satu sama lain. Hermione tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Malfoy, kancing dari kemeja putihnya tidak semua terpasang, dan rambutnya berkibar karena angin malam. Bentuk badannya terlihat jelas disinari sinar bulan dan mata keperakannya yang tajam menghipnotisnya. Kamu, kamu, hipnotis aku.

Sedangkan Draco yang berdiri di depan Hermione kagum dengan lekuk badan Hermione yang ternyata amat bagus. Jika ia biasa berkeluyuran dengan tas besar dan buku-buku yang selalu dibawanya, sekarang ia terlihat ramping dan elegan. Malfoy jadi berdebar namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. _Hello, I'm a prince_.

"jadi, apa maksudmu dengan teka-teki ini?" kata Hermione memecah keheningan

"Aku... ehm.. hanya mengujimu saja," kata Malfoy.

"Lalu, sekarang apa? Aku sudah selesai memcahkannya kan? Oh ya, emas itu! Kau mau memberiku emas?"

Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Oh tentu saja nona, tapi itu masih jauh perjalanannya," kata Malfoy sambil duduk diatas tiang balkon.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan memebrikanmu langkah selanjutnya?"

"Apa?"

"Petunjuk berikutnya, Granger"

Hermione diam. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya teka-teki ini menarik sekali. Ini adalah logika ringan dengan petualangan dalam kastil. Dan dia adalah pemain utamanya.

"Lalu, apa petunjuk selanjutnya?"

Malfoy menunjuk ke arah botol kecil yang dibawa hermione, lalu Hermione mengulurkan botol itu. Magis sekali, Malfoy menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke botol tersebut lalu botol itu berisi kembali cairan yang kali ini berwarna biru. Hermione tebelalak dan matanya seakan akan mau copot rasanya.

"Wow, jujur itu membuatku kagum,"

"Aku pun membaca buku, Granger,"

"Kau membaca buku?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu" sahut Malfoy kesal.

"Benarkah? Wow" kata Hermione yang masih sibuk ber wow-wow ke botol itu. Sesaat keduanya hening lagi.

"Malfoy, apakah kau memang sengaja menyendiri?" kata Hermione tiba-tiba

Malfoy kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Hermione ternyata memperhatikannya. Tapi Malfoy kan memang sering diperhatikan. Apalagi oleh bapaknya.

"A-a.. sebenarnya iya. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu. Tapi aku penasaran juga,"

"Jadi aku harus beritahu kau?"

"Tidak juga, itu tergantung padamu"

"Kau ini ingin tahu atau tidak sih?"

"Tentu, tapi itu kan hak mu untuk memberi tahu ku"

"Oh ya benar juga,"

"Ah, tapi aku penasaran. Ayo beritahu aku"

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang itu hak ku!"

"Tapi aku penasaran!"

Keduanya jadi perang mulut. Mereka berdua keras kepala dan sama-sama gengsi. Mereka tidak sadar jika mereka telah berbicara terlalu keras sehingga terdengar langkah kaki orang lain yang menuju ruang menara astronomi.

"Gawat, itu Flich!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih, daritadi kau teriak teriak!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah, ayo cepat bersembunyi kalau tidak kita akan ketahuan!"

"Hah? Dimana?!—Aduh!"

Tanpa basa basi busuk Hermione menarik Draco ke sampingnya dan mereka berdua jongkok, menyelimuti diri mereka dengan jubah gaib dan menghilang dari pandangan, pas sekali saat Flich datang. Flich melihat sekeliling sambil membawa lentera. Mulutnya cemberut dan matanya mencari ke penjuru arah. Siapa tahu ada slip gaji.

Mereka berdua masih sama sama terdiam dibawah jubah gaib saat Flich sudah pergi, bagaimana tidak, Draco berada dekat sekali dengan Hermione dan rasanya panas sekali karena malu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya bersandar di bahu Hermione karena bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menekuk badannya agar terselimuti jubah gaib. Hermione sama malunya dengan Malfoy karena tangannya berada dibelakang punggung Malfoy seakan akan ia sedang memeluk Malfoy. Ini sungguh posisi yang amat canggung dan aneh. Malfoy memejamkan matanya. Ia benar benar bisa merasakan aroma dari tubuh Hermione. Wanginya segar, mencerminkan pagi hari, tapi ia juga berbau perkamen. Jika di visualisasikan, ia sangat cerah namun menghangatkan, seperti sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela-jendela perpustakaan.

"Malfoy, kurasa sekarang kita bisa keluar dan pergi."

"Tidak,"

"Apa?"

Lalu dengan amat cepat—bahkan Firebolt pun tidak akan secepat itu—tangan Malfoy meraih wajah Hermione dan ia menciumnya. Hermione sangat kaget dan membatu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya ia mungkin akan menjadi hantu akibat serangan shock mendadak ini. Mereka berciuman, dibawah jubah gaib dan dibawah bulan purnama. Ini sebenarnya pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ia merasakan panas mengalir dari ujung bibirnya ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan dia merinding sekali. Tapi ciuman itu tidak lama. Malfoy kembali melepaskannya. Wajah Hermione pucat pasi dan matanya terbuka lebar lebar. Malfoy ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Granger. Petunjuk keduamu sudah kau dapatkan. Semoga beruntung memecahkannya," Malfoy keluar dari jubah gaib dan meraih sapunya, terbang keluar jendela dan pergi.

Sementara Hermione masih membatu di menara astronomi itu dibawah jubah gaib. Ia mengerti, ia baru saja menjinakkan naga dibawah bulan purnama.

* * *

Cepet ya update nya? Liburan sih hahahahahahaha roar *sembur api naga*


	3. Potret

Malfoy berdiri didepan wesafel. Kedua lengannya menahan beban badannya, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya terpejam. Ia frustasi dan menyesal, tentu saja karena kejadian malam kemarin di menara astronomi bersama Hermione

"Ayah akan membunuhku jika ia tahu hal ini, ini parah sekali,"

Malfoy menggerutu dengan sendirinya. Ciuman antara dirinya dan Hermione kemarin malam benar benar diluar kendali dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Apalagi insiden besar tersebut—yang mungkin digolongkan kiamat kecil bagi keluarga Malfoy—dimulai oleh Malfoy sendiri. Ya, dia yang meletakkan bibirnya ke wajah Hermione lebih dulu. Dan ketika teringat kembali, rasanya ingin mati. Tetapi setiap ia memikirkan malam kemarin, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia jadi malu dan wajah pucatnya kembali tersipu. Bukan karena insiden ciumannya, tapi karena ia mengingat kembali Hermione pada saat malam tersebut, dimana ia menggunakan gaun tanpa membawa buku-buku dan rambutnya tertata rapi tiada celah. Dan karena ia pria yang normal, 'imajinasi'nya terhadap badan Hermione juga meningkat lebih tinggi.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Malfoy bisa dibilang dalam keadaan 'senjata makan tuan' dimana ia yang seharusnya mengerjai Hermione malah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Malfoy-lah yang pada rencana awalnya ingin mempermainkan hati Hermione dan memancingnya keluar pada malam hari hingga ujung-ujungnya ia mendapat hukuman dari para guru di Hogwarts. Sekarang, ia terbayang-bayang oleh Hermione dan kejadian ciuman itu bisa mendatangkan hukuman—dan bahkan lebih buruk dari itu—dari ayahnya yang anti mudblood. Dan jika ia ingin menyelesaikan permainannya ini, tentu tidak bisa karena ia terlanjur memberikan petunjuk yang kedua kepada Hermione pada saat malam kemarin. Ia telah mengisi kembali botol kecil sialan tersebut. Sekarang Malfoy menjulukinya sebagai botol kutukan.

Mau apalagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Telur sudah menjadi naga.

Sementara itu hal yang sama terjadi pada Hermione. Sepanjang hari dari pagi hingga sore, ia terus menerus membaca buku agar Harry dan Ron tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya merah sepanjang hari seperti api salamander. Dan jika Ron tahu akan hal ini ia pasti akan berkata 'Hermione, selamat kau telah menemukan cintamu yang abadi tapi tak kusangka kau akan sebodoh ini' lalu kejadian berikutnya ia akan menonjok wajah Ron dan Harry akan melerai mereka berdua seperti ibu-ibu.

Setelah seluruh pelajaran selesai, ia menuju perpustakaan dan mulai membaca beberapa buku. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari teka-teki yang berlanjut, setiap terbesit kejadian kemarin malam Hermione menjadi sangat malu dan mabuk kepayang.

"Aku sangat bodoh sekarang, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ini tidak ada dalam buku. Ayolah Hermione, fokuskan dirimu," kata Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat kembali botol kecil yang berisi cairan tersebut. Memainkan tali-tali yang terikat di mulut botolnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini agar tidak menjadi gila hanya karena bocah rambut pirang," kata Hermione yang walaupun berkata dengan nada kesal tapi toh wajahnya tersenyum juga.

Ia lalu membuka botol tersebut dan dengan gugup, dan meminum cairannya. Rasanya tidak seperti yang pertama, rasa yang kedua ini lebih ringan dan normal seperti meminum air. Lalu, sama seperti kejadian awal, suasana sekitarnya berubah. Kali ini bukan taman dengan gazebo dan danau dipinggirannya melainkan di suatu kamar kosong dengan jendela sebesar dinding di salah satu sisinya, dan sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Hermione tidak mengerti suasana ini, dan ia akui ini agak menyeramkan.

"Dimana kau, Malfoy?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada apapun.

"Malfoy, ini tidak lucu."

Tetap sunyi dan tidak ada apapun. Hermione mulai panik. Walaupun ini kedua kalinya ia 'masuk' kedalam cairan tersebut tapi ia tetap saja takut tidak bisa keluar dari dunia ilusi ini.

"Malfoy!"

Sesaat setelah ia berteriak, kaca jendela tersebut menunjukkan perubahan. Permukaannya tiba-tiba berembun, dan secara ajaib terdapat huruf-huruf dengan ukiran indah _font _kaligrafi dan aksen mewah yang ditulis oleh tangan yang tak tampak. Hermione mengamati gerakan tersebut, hingga akhirnya yang tertulis hanya satu kalimat singkat

_Potret tentu akan lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat_

Ia tersenyum mantap dan nalurinya untuk memecahkan teka-teki kembali menyala. Ketika Hermione menyentuh kaca tersebut, dirinya kembali secara perlahan ke perpustakaan dan ia merasa mengantuk—sangat mengantuk—hingga akhirnya ia tertidur diatas buku-bukunya, dan botol kecil di genggaman tangannya.

Dari lantai dua perpustakaan, Draco Malfoy memperhatikan Hermione, dan ia mengetahui bahwa Hermione tertidur setelah meminum ramuannya. Jangan salah prasangka, Malfoy bukan menguntit atau mengikuti Hermione tetapi secara kebetulan ia juga berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku mengenai mata pelajarannya dan entah mengapa takdir memberikan Hermione tempat duduk tepat di arah pandangan Malfoy.

"Oh, dia sudah selesai membaca petunjuknya," kata Malfoy

Maka, dengan perlahan ia turun kebawah dan menghampiri Hermione yang tertidur. Setelah terus menerus celingukan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat dia menghampiri Hermione—karena akan menjadi gosip besar yang memalukan dan Malfoy mungkin akan senang (eh)—dilihatnya wajah Hermione yang lelah dan kantung matanya semakin tebal. Dalam hatinya, Malfoy bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga sampai begadang karena teka-teki ini? Agaknya berlebihan sekali kalau dia melakukan itu. Tapi sebelum ia memberikan botol ini, wajah Hermione tidak pernah selelah ini. Ilusi dalam botol itu memang mengambil energi bagi yang meminumnya. Dan meskipun Hermione tahu ini adalah teka-teki yang sia sia karena tidak akan keluar di ujian, tetapi ia tetap ingin menyelesaikannya.

Malfoy meletakkan tangannya di salah satu sisi wajah Hermione... dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Dan Hermione tersenyum. Malfoy ikut tersenyum melihat gadis didepannya ini masih bisa begitu bahagia dalam kelelahan. Ia duduk di depan Hermione yang tertidur, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan berbicara kepadanya

"Aku pasti sangat bodoh karena berbicara terhadap orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar begini, yah itu adalah kau, tentu saja . Tapi kau tahu Granger, kau membuatku kagum sekali. Kau mungkin kagum atas ilusiku dalam botol kecil, tapi keberanianmu untuk meminum cairan dalam botol itu lebih mengagumkan. Karena jelas saja, kau menerimanya dari seorang Slytherin."

Setelah berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur, Malfoy pergi dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke asrama. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, namun juga lega. Yang ia ketahui dengan pasti, ia kini telah merubah pandangannya terhadap seorang Hermione Granger.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry dan Ron yang membangunkan Hermione dari tidurnya. Mereka berdua khawatir karena Hermione belum juga kembali ke asrama sementara hari sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya Hermione bangun (dengan rambut yang semakin acak-acakan, dan Harry tidak sengaja berkata"Oh, Lion Queen!" sehingga Harry dapat satu pukulan perkamen dari Hermione di kepalanya), lalu berjalan menuju asrama bersama mereka berdua.

"Kusarankan kau berhenti dari permainan ini, Hermione," kata Ron saat mereka menaiki tangga berjalan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Ron, tapi aku tidak tenang,"

"Sayang sekali, kalau kau tidak meminumnya mungkin kantung matamu itu tidak akan muncul,"

"Aku punya kantung mata?"

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Harry

"Kalian memperhatikanku?"

Ron terdiam dan mulai berpura-pura main lagi dengan scabbers. Harry nyengir lebar dan canggung

"Begini Hermione, jujur saja kami agak khawatir denganmu. Bagaimanapun kau ini kan sahabat kami," kata Harry.

"Ah, terima kasih tapi aku tidak apa apa. Aku malah mengaku bahwa, yah, teka-teki ini menyenangkan. Ini permainan logika, kalian tahu kan ini benar benar_ aku_"

"Ya tentu kami tahu kau suka permainan macam begini, tapi setidaknya yah berhati-hatilah,"

"Berhati-hati dari apa?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apanya?"

"Malfoy,"

Hermione merasa aneh. Dibandingkan dengan merasa curiga ia kini justru merasa senang dan tidak ragu dengan teka-teki ini sekalipun Malfoy yang memberikan permainan ini. Karena ilusinya dibalut dengan indah dan toh hingga sekarang ia masih hidup. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di ruang rekreasi dan berpisah untuk beristirahat

"Hermione,"

"Ya?"

"Jaga dirimu yah, kau tahu, kau ini kan tuan putri kami,"

Ron tertawa sendiri atas perkataannya yang _cheesy_. Hermione juga tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan itu, tapi ia merasa beruntung sekali memiliki dua sahabat yang ternyata tak diduga-duga menjadi perhatian seperti ini. Dunia memang sangat aneh belakangan ini. Mungkin saja besok professor Dumbledore akan mengumumkan bahwa ia sebenarnya wanita, atau Snape memberikan _Butterbeer_ kepada Harry.

"Tentu Ron,Harry. Terima kasih, tentu aku akan berhati-hati. Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat,"

Ketika Hermione masuk ke kamar anak perempuan, Harry menyodok rusuk Ron dengan sikunya dan tertawa melihat Ron yang wajahnya sangat malu.

Hermione bersiap tidur dan sudah masuk kedalam selimutnya, rasanya kantuknya tak tertahan karena lelah dan energinya butuh sekali untuk diisi ulang.

Ia mulai memejamkan mata, meskipun masih ada hal ganjil ang mengganggunya..

_'Aku harus rileks, badanku benar-benar butuh istirahat'_

Pikirannya mulai kabur dan tampaknya ia sudah siap masuk dalam dunia mimpi..

_'Mimpi indah, Hermione..'_

Hingga tiba tiba..

"Potret! Itu pasti danau yang terlihat dari menara astronomi kemarin!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung kembali berganti baju—yang kali ini hanya rok dan sweater—dan langsung terjun menuju pintu keluar asrama. Ia harus keluar tanpa jubah gaib Harry. Ajaib sekali karena tadi Hermione sangat lelah. Ia sangat berhati-hati ketika keluar melalui pintu nyonya gemuk, dan berjalan amat pelan, dengan suara sesedikit mungkin. Hermione awalnya sangat anti dengan berkeliaran malam dan melanggar peraturan, tetapi tidak dipungkiri lagi, berteman dengan Harry membuatnya terbiasa bertualang pada malam hari dan mentalnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini meskipun masih agak tegang.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione berhasil mencapai pintu utama menuju keluar dan segera berlari menuju Black Lake di bagian belakang sekolah, ia terus berlari tanpa henti karena ia sangat penasaran apa yang ada disana, dan teka-teki apalagi yang akan menantinya, dan ketika ia sampai di danau, ia benar benar kaget.

Sinar bulan memantulkan cahaya yang amat terang, dan angin yang menerpa permukaan danau membuat danau itu berkilau. Ternyata sisi menarik dari Black Lake bukan hanya cumi cumi raksasa atau Gryndilow yang berada didalamnya, tetapi pemandangan indah ini termasuk salah satunya. Hermione baru pertama kali melihatnya dan sangat takjub. Ia berdiri di tepian, bersandar pada sebatang pohon dan melihat kontrasnya langit, bulan, dan air yang beriak-riak dalam malam. Ketika sedang menikmati pemandangan, sesuatu jatuh diatas hidungnya.

Seakan-akan belum cukup, Hermione kembali dikejutkan ketika ia melihat apa yang ada diatasnya. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan bunga Daisy terbang dan berjatuhan secara perlahan seperti ditiup oleh angin musim semi, indahnya bukan main. Hermione terbelalak karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi secara alami. Siapa yang membuat keadaan ini? Malfoy? Mungkinkah? Untuk apa ia membuat ini semua?

Namun Hermione mengunci seluruh pertanyaan ini dan ia memutuskan untuk lebih menikmati perpaduan pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan semenakjubkan ini, yang meskipun tidak kontras satu sama lain. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu dibuat berdebar-debar tak karuan oleh kehadiran Malfoy, kini ia merasa tenang dan hangat. Ini yang disebut romantis. Ia tersenyum kearah danau, dan berbicara

"Entah aku ini bodoh atau apa, tapi sekarang aku berbicara sendiri di tepi danau. Aku disini karena teka-teki bodohmu Malfoy, dan tentu saja, sekali lagi aku akui kau sangat pandai membuat ini semua. Ini sangat indah, dan asal kau tahu rasanya senang sekali melihat ini semua."

Hermione lalu mengambil satu bunga Daisy yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya kedalam botol kecil itu. Seketika bunga itu berubah, menjadi cairan yang mengisi botol kecil kumalnya.

"Sudah kuduga, petunjuk yang ketiga."

Hermione tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menuju asramanya. Sekali ia memandang danau indah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tersenyum lalu berlari menjauh.

Sementara itu, diatas pohon dimana Hermione bersandar, seorang anak laki-laki bersandar dengan malas, memegang tongkat sihirnya dan bermain-main, mengubah biji bijian menjadi bunga. Dia adalah Draco Malfoy, dialah yang membuat (mungkin lebih tepatnya menemukan) pemandangan menakjubkan ini , termasuk bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan. 'Potret' yang terdapat dalam petunjuk kedua memang danau ini, karena danau ini akan terlihat amat berkilau (akibat sinar bulan purnama) dari menara astronomi. Rencana awal Malfoy adalah melempari Hermione dengan berkarung-karung bom kotoran yang ia beli di Hogsmeade dari atas pohon ini, namun kejadian di perpustakaan tadi telah mengubah rencananya. Kini ia berakhir diatas pohon pada malam hari dengan menyihir biji menjadi bunga-bunga. Beginilah nasib _Slytherin Prince_ yang terkena suatu 'rasa'.

"Aku pastilah sangat kacau,"

Malfoy berhenti menyihir biji-bijian dan memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hermione di tepi danau tadi. Ia tersipu, dan tersenyum. Ia tahu kini ia menyukai Hermione. Bukan karena bentuk badannya saja yang bagus, tapi tentu kepribadian dan karakternya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Hermione lebih berani daripada yang terlihat dan ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Kini sudah berubah, perasaannya tentu tidak akan bisa dibohongi, akibat botol kecil itu ia sekarang terlibat kisah indah yang rumit. Sekarang ia menjulukinya si botol baik.

"Ya Granger, akumemang pandai. Lihatlah petunjukmu yang ketiga dan itu akan menjadi yang terakhir,"

Malfoy meloncat dari atas pohon, mengambil satu bunga Daisy, dan kembali ke asramanya. Wajahnya diselipi oleh perasaan bahagia yang pertama kali ia rasakan, sebagai seorang Slytherin.


	4. Pertemuan

"Aw, Aduh, Aw, Duh, Adududuh, aw" Hermione meringis kesakitan saat menuruni tangga

"Hermione, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga ternyata suka olah raga," kata Angelina Johnson, Chaser andalan Gryffindor.

"Tidak, tidak, Angelina. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan di bagian olah raga,"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa begini? Biasanya keram kaki begini karena tidak rutin olah raga, lalu tiba-tiba berlari,"

"Ya, memang kejadiannya kurang lebih seperti itu," Hermione nyengir.

"Lain kali kau harus pemanasan dulu. Quidditch juga seperti itu, kalau kau tidak sering latihan, rasanya akan amat menyiksa. Ah itu Wood, kau duluan saja Hermione, sampai bertemu nanti,"

Hermione sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau kejadian malam tersebut akan membuatnya sampai keram kaki begini. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata pada malam itu ia banyak—sangat banyak—berlari. Dari asrama Gryffindor ke pintu aula besar tentu bukanlah jarak yang dekat mengingat kastil Hogwarts itu luas, belum lagi ditambah jarak ke Black Lake. Hermione sama sekali tidak berhenti berlari pada jarak tersebut karena ia terlalu bersemangat memecahkan petunjuk kedua dari Malfoy. _Ah, dia lagi_!

Kelas ramuan biasanya merupakan kelas yang amat menyebalkan bagi para murid Gryffindor karena mereka harus belajar bersama Slytherin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Draco Malfoy tidak merasakan itu, ia merasakan hal yang lebih aneh lagi. Mungkin campuran antara tegang dan _excited._

"Oh, kenapa dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Mudblood-mu," kata Blaise sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione.

"Ha!"

Malfoy menahan tawa. Normalnya, ia menahan tawa karena Malfoy memang tidak suka keturunan muggle seperti Hermione, dan Malfoy senang bila melihat murid Gryffindor dalam kesusahan. Tetapi kali ini ia menahan tawa karena ia tahu Hermione berjalan sangat aneh karena kejadian malam hari di Black Lake. Draco tersenyum sangat puas, karena ternyata ia berhasil mengerjainya sedikit. Yah, walaupun memang ia sekarang suka dengan Hermione, tapi melihat Hermione manyun dan menggerutu sendiri dengan rambut ikal dan wajah putihnya yang memerah ditambah gerakannya yang kaku-kaku adalah hiburan pribadi baginya.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Pansy kepada Malfoy

"Apa?"

"Kau melihat ke satu arah dari tadi,"

"_Well_, mungkin ya" kata Malfoy sambil menyeringai

"Ah, apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku ingin tahu!" Pansy begitu antusias

"Sssh!"

Goyle menyinggung siku Pansy. Professor Snape ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Pansy langsung diam dan menempelkan kembali kedua matanya diatas perkamen.

Malfoy memang memperhatikan Hermione sepanjang pelajaran ramuan. Ia sampai hafal gerak-gerik dari Hermione pada setiap keadaan. Ketika ia kebingungan, ketika ia konsentrasi, ketika ia berhasil menemukan jawaban, dan entah mengapa itu semua membuat Malfoy tertarik.

Ia lalu menyihir selembar perkamen menjadi burung kecil, dan disihirnya terbang menuju bangku Hermione.

"Apa ini?"

"Huh?"

"Kau dapat apa? Kau dapat apa?"

"Hermione aku ingin lihat,"

"Tunggu, mungkin sebaiknya tidak dibuka"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang—OUCH !"

"Kerjakan dan diamlah. Kalian pikir kalian memiliki banyak waktu?"

Snape memukul kepala Ron dan Harry. Mereka bertiga langsung diam lagi. Snape benar benar memiliki hobi baru yang tampaknya akan ia gemari untuk waktu yang lama. Hermione membuka lembaran kertas itu secara diam diam. Sementara Harry dan Ron mau tak mau harus konsentrasi lagi ke perkamen mereka. Kepala mereka bisa bisa coplok di tengah pelajaran.

_Temui aku sore ini. Dungeon. Pakai saja jubah si Potter._

Hermione langsung menahan nafas. Ini bukan teka-teki, karena teka tekinya yang ketiga kan ada di botol dan Hermione belum meminumnya. Untuk apa Malfoy mengajaknya bertemu? Hermione jadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya,

'_Aku harus pakai baju apa? Mau apa dia? Persiapan apa ya yang harus kulakukan. Mungkinkah dia sekarang akan benar benar mengerjaiku? Jangan jangan dia mau menangkapku disana. Eh, dia pakai baju warna apa ya. Rambutnya pasti keren. Apalagi kalau dia pakai kemeja saat malam di menara astronomi'_

"Hermione, wajahmu sekarang mirip sekali dengan bertie botts rasa cabai," Harry mengatakannya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Ha? Apa? Ah diamlah!" Hermione memukul Harry dengan bukunya dan langsung menuju Snape, memberikan tugasnya dan keluar ruangan.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kau harus beritahu aku dulu, itu perjanjiannya,"

Harry dan Hermione berada di ruang rekreasi sore ini, mereka mengambil bangku di sudut ruangan dan suara mereka pelan sekali. Sesuai dengan pesan yang diberikan Malfoy, Hermione akan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah sekarang.

"Oke, oke, akan kuberitahu. Asal kau berjanji jangan sampai ini bocor, akan menjadi skandal sangat besar nantinya"

"Ayolah, temanku yang paling dekat hanya kau dan Ron, kan?"

"Ya, tapi jangan beritahu Ron juga. Ia pasti akan keceplosan juga"

"Baiklah, sekarang beritahu aku"

Hermione memberikan kertas yang tadi melayang ke bangkunya saat pelajaran ramuan kepada Harry. Harry membacanya dan sesaat ia berpikir, lalu mengembalikannya kembali ke Hermione.

"Dengar Hermione, sekali lagi kukatakan, yang aku khawatirkan adalah kau,"

"Ya, lalu..?"

"Apa persiapanmu sejauh ini? Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana. Aku tahu ini seperti janji biasa, tapi setidaknya kau kan harus punya rencana B,"

"Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkan itu, Harry"

Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia tampak agak kelelahan. Mungkin otaknya diperas lebih belakangan ini. Harry memandangnya dengan serius, dan mata hijaunya yang tajam memang menandakan kalau dia hawatir. Meskipun Hermione tahu dan menyadari bahwa Harry agaknya sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada dia dan Malfoy bukanlah hal yang berbahaya dan malah ketimbang romantis, tapi Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, musuh alami dai Harry.

Bukannya Hermione tidak berhati-hati, tapi rasa curiga rasanya sudah jauh terbuang. Yang bisa ia bayangkan sekarang lebih ke arah kejutan indah dibanding prasangka buruk. Tapi melihat Harry yang sebegitu hawatirnya seperti ibu-ibu Hermione langsung menjelaskan rencananya.

"Aku membawa jubah gaibmu, itu yang pertama tentu saja. Jadi aku tahu keadaannya seperti apa, kalau ia tampak mencurigakan tentu aku akan langsung pergi. Kedua, aku membawa tongkatku kan, dan kau tahu aku hafal beberapa mantra dan jampi ampuh untuk melawannya. Ketiga, aku tidak ragu untuk memukul wajahnya jika ia memang—ehm—berniat tidak baik padaku"

Hermione berdeham karena ia tahu betul Malfoy tampaknya tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, akan kupinjamkan. Tapi berjanjilah jaga dirimu dan kembali secepatnya, oke?"

"Oh, terima kasih Harry!"

Hermione memeluk Harry dan langsung pergi sambil membawa jubah gaib Harry.

Harry sendiri malah jadi salah tingkah karena dipeluk. Ia mengerjap matanya dan mengambil cokelat kodok.

Si bangku diam saja.

Hari sudah sore dan hampir gelap. Hermione pun sudah tinggal seperempat jalan lagi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan. Ia sudah bisa mendengar suara Malfoy! Segera ia memelankan langkah kakinya dan mulai menajamkan pendengarannya. Tapi keadaan malah menjadi sunyi. Ketika ia mengintip ke ruang bawah tanah, sesuatu jatuh keatas jubah gaib Hermione

"Uh-oh"

Hermione kaget dan berupaya menghindar dari benda yang berterbangan itu. Benda benda itu bercahaya dan terbang, seperti kunang-kunang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengerumun Hermione

"Aduh, pergilah! Bisa ketahuan nanti aku, shoo! Minggirlah—ouch !"

Ia bisa merasakannya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan kunang-kunang palsu itu terhembus ke seluruh ruangan. Lengannya yang panjang dapat merangkup tubuh Hermione, Tubuhnya amat dingin namun juga hangat, karena kepalanya amat dekat dengan telinga Hermione, hembusan nafasnya bisa ia rasakan melewati jubah gaib dan mengalir ke belakang telinganya. Ia panik dan berteriak.

"Granger, ini aku! Diamlah, orang akan melihat kalau kau berteriak!"

"M-Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau kabur,"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan pakai jubah gaib"

"Kau kan pakai kunang-kunangmu!"

"Aku beli di hogsmeade. Tak kusangka mereka ternyata berguna sekali,"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu lepaskan aku sekarang!" kata Hermione sambil terus meronta

"Tidak akan, kan sudah kubilang tadi"

"Ada orang!"

"Itu pasti Snape,"

"Duh, gawat!"

"Gawat apa?"

Malfoy terhuyung dan entah bagaimana caranya karena kejadiannya sangat cepat, ia sudah ada dibawah jubah itu, amat merapat ke dinding dan lagi, ia bersama Hermione. Mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan bisa dirasakan oleh Malfoy ia sedikit menahan nafasnya. Ketika ia melirik Hermione yang ada di sebelahnya, ia juga melihat bahwa Hermione mukanya tegang sekali. Dan benar saja, Snape melewati mereka, lengkap dengan langkah kaki yang dipelan-pelankan dan wajahnya yang membosankan ditambah tatanan rambut yang tampaknya tidak akan berubah untuk beberapa dekade. Snape berada diruang itu lama sekali, dan setelah memastikan semuanya beanr benar hening, ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Fuah, kau ini kenapa sih?" Malfoy menghela nafasnya setelah Snape pergi, melepas seluruh ketegangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berkata terima kasih?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu menarikku, kalau aku diluar toh aku hanya akan berpura pura menuju asramaku kan? _This is my area_"

"Tapi dia kan tetap akan curiga karena melihatmu keluyuran sendirian begini! Dan juga bisa saja kau mengadukanku ke Snape, atau kau membuka jubahku dengan sengaja, atau.. Hei, berhenti tertawa!"

Malfoy tertawa lepas sekali sampai iaharus menahan badannya ke dinding. Hermione kesal tapi ia lebih takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Malfoy tertawa, bukan tertawa seperti mengolok olok atau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, ia tertawa dan kelihatannya amat senang. Tanpa sadar Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kau yang sombong bisa juga kelihatan begini," kata Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Malfoy terdiam sejenak, menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini karena kau, Granger. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih,walaupun ini adalah hal yang sangat sangat tidak mungkin untuk ku ucapkan,"

"Aku?"

"Ya, dan ini serius, ya, aku tidak bercanda." Malfoy tersenyum lagi

Hermione mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi, duh sekarang ia jadi benar benar salah tingkah. Selain Malfoy yang lagi lagi memperlihatkan ketampanannya—yang sekarang ditambah senyum terus menerus—Hermione tahu bahwa ia memang telah membuat Malfoy gembira. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan keduanya tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi ke arah lain.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu menyuruhku datang kemari?"

"Kau bawa botolmu?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya, dan memberikannya kepada Malfoy

"Kurasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Kita harus gunakan jubah itu"

Setelah mereka berdua berjongkok diselimuti jubah gaib, Hermione memperhatikan kedua tangan Malfoy yang memegang botol kecilnya. Malfoy lalu membuka tutupnya, dan dari botol tersebut keluar asap tipis, tidak memberikan ilusi apapun seperti saat saat sebelumnya.

"Hah, apa ini?"

"Pejamkan matamu, Granger"

"Kau juga,"

"Baiklah"

Malfoy memejamkan matanya, wajahnya rileks dan tampak amat serius. Ketika Hermione memastikan Malfoy sudah memejamkan matanya, ia sendiri juga mulai menutup mata. Ia menenangkan dirinya, dan mulai merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri...

Ia bisa mencium aroma yang familiar dari udara disekitarnya. Aroma lembaran lembaran buku baru, dan kayu dari bangku di perpustakaan, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyapu wajahnya dan ia menganggap itu adalah sinar matahari pagi yang menyambutnya tiap pagi di Hogwarts, kehangatan yang selalu mengantarnya bersemangat menuntut ilmu. Ia bisa merasakan angin segar sesekali seperti saat ia melewati lorong lorong kastil sambil berlari dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Hermione merasakan seluruh keadaan yang paling ia senangi selama di Hogwarts, dan perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang paling menenangkan pikiran dan dirinya. Hermione lalu bisa mencium tajamnya aroma hutan pinus, menusuk bersamaan dengan udara sedingin es. Ia tahu, ini milik Malfoy. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan dilihatnya malfoy didepannay berduduk sila, menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan yang bersandar disalah satu lututnya, memandangnya.

"Bagaimana ?"

Hermione diam ia terus memandang Malfoy dan rasanya sangat aneh, dan tiba tiba Hermione memeluk Malfoy. Malfoy amat kaget dan hampir berteriak, tapi mengingat mereka dibawah jubah gaib dan di malam yang berbahaya untuk bersuara, ia menahan dirinya, dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia membalas pelukan dari Hermione.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau?"

"Aku berterima kasih"

"Apa?"

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Malfoy dengan dalam

"Aku baru mengerti sekarang Malfoy. Aku tahu awalnya kau pasti mengerjaiku kan?"

Malfoy terdiam, ia memang agak terkejut, tapi ia kembali tenang

"Tapi kurasa sekarang aku mengerti, ternyata kau—eh—lebih memperhatikanku sedikit sekarang"

Malfoy terdiam ia kembali menatap Hermione. Lalu ia menyentuh rambut Hermione dan menyibakkan ke belakang telinganya.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku memang mengerjaimu, namun sekarang aku tahu kau ternyata lebih menarik dari yang kuduga. Aku bukan sedikit memperhatikanmu, tapi yah bisa dibilang hampir setiap saat. Kau tahu, kecerdasanmu menarikku, dan tekadmu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu membuatku terkagum"

"Terima kasih,"

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol dan bercerita satu sama lain dibawah jubah itu selama hampir sepanjang malam, dengan tawa diselingi di setiap sisipan cerita mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua merasa mengantuk dan membutuhkan istirahat.

"Malfoy kurasa malam ini cukup,"

"Yah ,aku pikir juga begitu"

"Ah iya. Bagaimana dengan botol ini?"

Malfoy melihat botol kecil itu, menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum

"Untukmu saja, kau tahu, untuk mengingat sikap baikku kepadamu. Kau tak akan melihatku seperti ini pada siang hari dimana aku bercengkrama dengan teman-temanku"

Hermione diam saja. Ia menurut dan memasukkan kembali botol kecil kedalam sakunya. Malfoy memastikan keadaan cukup aman, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke ruang asramanya.

"Hermione,"

"eh? Ya" jawab Hermione dengan wajah amat kebingungan karena agak aneh nama depannya disebut-sebut oleh Malfoy.

"Ada satu lagi"

Malfoy mencium Hermione dengan lembut, rasanya manis sekali seperti coklat yang lumer di mulut, dan seketika tubuh Hermione terasa hangat, bebas dari dinginnya malam. Ketika mereka berdua membuka mata, Malfoy langsung pergi keluar jubah dan kembali ke ruangannya

"Itu emas yang ada di teka-teki pertama mu!"

Hermione bengong. Menatap malfoy pergi sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Dan kembali membatu, terkaku akan rasa senang yang ada di dalamnya, karena kini ia telah lebih memahami lagi Malfoy.

* * *

Maaf banget lama updatenya~ kuliah membunuhku. Next Chapter bakal lebih cepet di submitnya hehehe


End file.
